The SGC Costume Party
by DarkJediQueen
Summary: It's revealing time......
1. Part One

Title: The SGC Costume Party  
Author: Darkjediqueen  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel, Teal'c/Sam  
Category: Humor  
Spoilers: None  
Season: Eight  
Archive: Tell Me  
Disclaimer: The cast/characters of Stargate SG-1 is not mine. Even though I wish it. They belong to other people you all know who I and talking about and I know you wish they were yours as well. I make no money off this and I have none. So no point is suing me.

Summary: The SGC has a costume party. And two guests are making everyone else mad because no one knows whom they are. Will they be found out, or will they go home without anyone finding out?

XX

The commissary had been made over to look like a haunted house. Any member of the SGC could come to the party but since most had kids there was only about twenty people there. One catch: you had to dress up. And wear a mask. No one was supposed to know it's you when they see you. This had been Jack's idea. He didn't even know if Daniel was coming. Daniel doesn't like parties much. He had said he's think about it. Sam had given the same excuse. The party was going well. A few people had been found out. And when you were found out off your mask went. Jack was one of the first. His Lone Ranger costume was easy. He'd forgotten about his scar in his eyebrow. Teal'c was revealed right after him. His size and speech pattern were a dead giveaway.

There was only an hour left in the party and two people were still masked. And they seemed to know who each other were. Both were rather tall, as are most of the people in the SGC. One had on just a purple cape from head to toe. Then person never talked just nodded. The other was dressed as Death, black cape with a hood that covered the face. If you tried to look in all you could see was black. You know it's a man and seems to do the talking for the other. Jack had never said you couldn't come in pairs. But these two were. If you got close the purple one would stop talking and Death would stare at you. You don't know how you know he is, you just know he is. And Death had an accent. You couldn't place it. It hid his voice very well.

Best Costume Award went to Ferretti- who borrowed Teal'c Jaffa armor.

Stupidest went to Teal'c who dressed like a fairy.

Creative went to the purple cape person.

Scariest went to Death. In this line of business it is.

Colorfulest went to Hammond- who was a clown.

Oddest went to Walter who dressed like a forties pilot.

And that was it for the awards. The party was over but Jack wanted to know who those two were. So Jack approached them.

"Ok, give it up. Who are you?" Jack said. He heard the caped person stifle a giggle. But it was so quick that he couldn't place it. Death answered.

"Who in this place has earned the right to mock Death?" Death asked.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Who do you think Death is? Tell me in your reviews.


	2. Part Two

"Daniel?" Jack said. Then Death laughed. Yes, that was Daniel's laugh.

"Took you long enough, O'Neill." Daniel said taking the mask off. He laughed some more.

"Then this is Carter." Jack said pointing to the caped person.

"Yes, Sir. It's me." Sam said taking off the mask. "I knew I wouldn't be able to hide my voice so I enlisted the help of Daniel. Since he was going as Death no one would really want to approach us. But we really thought you would put it together sooner." Teal'c walked up beside them.

"Teal'c had it the moment we walked in the door." Daniel said.

"Teal'c, why didn't you tell?" Jack asked.

"It would not be right. Seeing as how I am much better suited to see things like that. I knew Daniel Jackson from his costume and Colonel Carter from her walk. Plus I wanted to see if anybody would guess them. And they did not." Teal'c said.

XX

I liked the comment about Daniel being the Revivo-matic. That made me laugh, Thanks Village- Mystic.

Everyone did good quess's the reason I asked was because some of the people who first read it swore up and down that Death was either Kawalsky come back or Janet come back.


End file.
